


Red Moon

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Teen Wolf / Harry Potter, cross-over, x-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edits are usually done when the ff's completed or at some point when on hiatus.<br/>Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]<br/>This is also a fan-fiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be few facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it to heart as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].</p><p>You can comment about spelling and grammar if you would really like to but there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.</p><p>I don't own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Edits are usually done when the ff's completed or at some point when on hiatus.  
> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]  
> This is also a fan-fiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be few facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it to heart as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].
> 
> You can comment about spelling and grammar if you would really like to but there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter

I never would've thought that I’d end up back here. Not after all these years. Not after that happened. But at least I’ll be able to see my family again. Or at least what’s left of it. Just me Mom and Scotty.

I haven’t been back here since Scott turned eight. I was eleven at the time and had to leave to go to school in england. Well scotland to be more specific. I’m still not one hundred percent sure that it was worth leaving to go there.   
Eight years, I was gone for. It would have just been seven, if not for the wizarding war. I still miss all the friends that I lost, they were more like family than friends though it’s what made it, makes it so much worse.   
We all formed bonds with each other over the years. Fred and George, also known by THing one and Thing two. Were both like older brothers to me. Now Fred’s  gone and George is a shadow of how he once was.    
  
Enough of all the depressing stuff. I’m going back to Beacon Hills today, I’ve already said goodbye to everyone that’s left and promised to visit. I’ll probably end up visiting Hermione first out of everyone, we were after all the only girls in our main group, it was mainly fun during our school years until fourth. That was probably when we bonded the most; talking about the tournament, oddly boys -she always got extremely embarrassed and turned bright red whenever I teased her about Ron-, bad break ups, the lot and there isn’t a secret that one of us doesn’t know about the other.    
It was actually hermione that convinced me to go back to get me out of my ‘stump’ as she called it. Though she’s probably right and going back will help me loads. So after eight years I’m finally going back home. 

 

Let’s just hope for a drama free year though I don’t think I could handle any more.

 

Cheers lovelies

xxx


	2. About OC

Name: Amelia McCall  


Age: 19  


Gender: Female

 

Family: Mellisa McCall, Scott McCall, Agent Rafe McCall, Grandparents - Unknown  


Species: Witch / Turned-wolf

 

Abilities:   
Wandless magic   
Silent magic (stronger with a wand)

Animagus: Silver wolf  
Certified healer   


Anchor: ------  
  
Appearance; Bellow  
  



End file.
